


Bored

by Bandshe



Series: Alistair and Minerva [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Bored

Alistair stared at the papers on his desk. He didn’t know where to start nor what to do. He dismissed his advisor, confident that he knew what he was doing. He was wrong, so very wrong.

“Maker, I can’t do all of these. It’s so damn tedious. Ugh.” Alistair practically tore out his hair. He wished his wife was there with him, she’d make things more interesting, then again, the paperwork would still be left to do.

Alistair heard the tapping of nails on the floor of the room. He looked up and Ollie stood there wagging his stump.

“Come here boy. Maybe you can help me.” Alistair sighed in frustration. Ollie barked at him and ran to his side. Alistair was tempted to hand over his paper. 

“The dog ate it.” he loved telling the sisters at the Chantry that same thing. They never believed him, mostly because there weren’t any dogs in the Chantry.

“Your highness?” a voice came from the doorway.

Alistair lifted his head, meeting Teagan’s gaze. “Teagan!” Alistair stood up quickly, arms outstretched waiting his uncle’s embrace.

Teagan walked over to him and embraced Alistair, patting him on his back. “I see you’re finding your duties just as tedious as your schoolwork was.”

“Ugh, worse. I don’t understand most of it. I’m bored out of my mind.” Teagan peered over Alistair’s shoulder looking at the mess of papers on his nephew’s desk.

“I can always help you.” Teagan suggested.

“Thanks uncle, but I told the advisor I could handle it and I intend to.” Alistair bows his head knowing he’d be there the whole day, possibly into the night.

“Well, I stopped by saying that there is someone on the way to the castle that may insist you meet with them, so I suggest you get your advisor to return.”

“What now? I’m tired. Can I just sleep? Oh, maybe if I sit far enough I can sleep in my chair as they talk? You can sit next to me and take notes.”

“Your highness, that’s not how it works.” Teagan stood with his arms crossed behind his back waiting on Alistair.

“Fiiine.” Alistair called on his advisor and told him to work on the papers until he returned. He hoped that the advisor would be finished by that time.

Alistair walked briskly into the meeting chambers. He sat at the end of the table, an empty chair beside him where his queen used to sit. He looked over sadly, wishing she was there to help the time pass. He thought of all the times where she would play footsies with him under the table as the hosted dignitaries and discussed strategies with other nobles. 

“Teagan, when is this guest arriving?” Alistair propped his head up with his fist.

“Not long, your majesty.”

Within minutes there was a loud commotion in the halls and Ollie barked madly. Alistair stood up abruptly expecting there to be a fight, but it was a storm he wasn’t expecting. The door slammed open and there stood a very disheveled Warden Commander.

“Did you miss me, my king?” Minerva smirked at him, barely having time to compose herself before her husband swept her off her feet.

“Min, I’ve missed you. Thank the Maker you’re back, I couldn’t bear another second without you.” Alistair peppered her face with kisses, squeezing her tightly.

“Alistair, I can’t breathe.” 

“I’m sorry.”

Minerva looked over at Teagan and smiled. “Thank you Teagan. I assume you found him in his office trying to do paperwork again.”

“I did.” Teagan nodded trying not to laugh.

“Heeey.” Alistair frowned feeling picked on again.

“It’s ok my king, I still love you.” Minerva cups his face bringing it to hers for a kiss.

“I’ll leave you two to…uh, catch up.” Teagan excused himself and closed the door behind him.

Once the door closed Minerva looked up at Alistair with a sheepish grin. She undid her hair and pushed him on the table.

“We have a lot of catching up to do, your royal highness.”


End file.
